battlebotsfandomcom-20200215-history
Phrizbee-Ultimate
Phrizbee-Ultimate was a superheavyweight robot built by Team LOGICOM for Season 5.0 of BattleBots. It was essentially a larger version of the team's heavyweight, Phrizbee. The robot had a 140-pound spinning shell that could spin at 2000 rpm. Phrizbee-Ultimate made it to the televised rounds of the tournament, defeating the reigning champion Toro in an upset before losing in the round of 16. Phrizbee was an incredibly impressive full-body spinner, so impressive that it won the Most Aggressive Robot award from Season 5.0. After BattleBots ''ended, Phrizbee-Ultimate was renamed '''Shrederator Supreme'. Robot History Season 5.0 Phrizbee-Ultimate's first ever match in BattleBots was against G.O.R.T. Phrizbee-Ultimate won by KO and advanced to the final preliminary round but just after the match with G.O.R.T., it fried its DB resister, leaving it unable to spin down quickly enough. As a result, Brian Nave was asked to use the spikestrip to slow it down, tearing off many of the spikes and leaving deep gashes in the strip in the process. Eventually, Phrizbee-Ultimate stopped spinning and eventually was ready for the final preliminary round where it faced Hog Wild. Phrizbee-Ultimate won by KO and advanced to the TV rounds, where it faced Super Nova. Phrizbee-Ultimate won by KO and advanced to the round of 32, where it faced the reigning superheavyweight champion Toro. In the beginning of the match, Toro shoots across the BattleBox in the hope that it can keep Phrizbee-Ultimate from spinning up. Phrizbee-Ultimate starts to spin up and dodges by driving to the side. Toro bounces off of Phrizbee-Ultimate and slams into the screw. Phrizbee-Ultimate then bounces into the entrance ramp. Toro heads for the entrance ramp and blocks Phrizbee-Ultimate in that small space. Phrizbee-Ultimate continues to try to spin up, though. As Phrizbee-Ultimate sits on Toro, it spins, bouncing along the top of Toro. Phrizbee-Ultimate stops trying to spin and Toro attempts to get its arm under Phrizbee-Ultimate. The two drive back out into the open. Phrizbee-Ultimate starts to spin, but Toro pushes it into the spikestrip and misses with the lifting arm. Phrizbee-Ultimate starts spinning and it drives itself toward the spikestrip, completely tearing off one of the spikes. Toro grazes against the side of Phrizbee-Ultimate, then misses as it tries to use its rear end to push Phrizbee-Ultimate back against the arena wall. For the next thirty seconds, Toro was avoiding Phrizbee-Ultimate. Toro then got caught on the ramrods and the pulverizer shortly after. Phrizbee-Ultimate heads over and takes some chunks out of Toro's rear armor. Toro gets free from the pulverizer and runs away. Toro tries to charge Phrizbee-Ultimate into the other corner, but misses. Phrizbee-Ultimate hangs out in the center of the BattleBox while Toro hides behind the killsaws. Phrizbee-Ultimate keeps moving toward Toro, but Toro is completely on the defensive. Phrizbee-Ultimate manages to scratch up Toro's side some more. Then it tears off one of the extra pieces of armor that had been added to Toro. Phrizbee-Ultimate drives into the spikestrip, bending two of them flat. It then bounces off of Toro, who fires the lifting arm, but doesn't connect. Phrizbee-Ultimate starts moving across the BattleBox floor and hits the spikestrip where Toro got stuck. Toro rams into Phrizbee-Ultimate again, ricocheting it against two spikestrip and the ramrods, which finally fall back into the floor after Phrizbee-Ultimate hits them. Phrizbee-Ultimate starts spinning again and Toro takes a hit from the pulverizer. Toro runs into Phrizbee-Ultimate again, knocking it against the spikestrip. After a few fail flip attempts from Toro, Toro finally flips Phrizbee-Ultimate onto its side with only two seconds left. The time ran out and Phrizbee-Ultimate won on a close 25-20 judge's decision. This win put Phrizbee-Ultimate to the round of 16, where it faced IceBerg. In the beginning, IceBerg started spinning in the center of the BattleBox just as Phrizbee-Ultimate started spinning. IceBerg rams into the side of Phrizbee-Ultimate and Phrizbee-Ultimate managed to bent IceBerg's plow from the impact. Phrizbee-Ultimate hits the left side of IceBerg and ripped two tires off of IceBerg. Phrizbee-Ultimate bounces into the base of the screw from that hit and begins to wobble a bit. IceBerg drives back to Phrizbee-Ultimate and starts shoving the spinning robot around with its plow. Phrizbee-Ultimate knocks IceBerg away and narrowly avoids hitting the spikestrip. Both robots went straight at each other and IceBerg's plow is ripped off completely by Phrizbee-Ultimate. With that hit, Phrizbee-Ultimate slides across the BattleBox floor and crashes into the spikestrip. Phrizbee-Ultimate stopped spinning and IceBerg races to the other side of the BattleBox to take advantage of Phrizbee-Ultimate. IceBerg drives up on top of Phrizbee-Ultimate and gets off for a second. IceBerg gets behind Phrizbee-Ultimate and pushes it against the spikestrip. IceBerg pinned it there for seven seconds and Phrizbee Ultimate moved slowly away from IceBerg. Phrizbee-Ultimate drove itself under the pulverizer and IceBerg pushed it against the spikestrip again. IceBerg backs away and drove itself on the killsaws. As Phrizbee-Ultimate was going back and forth very slowly, IceBerg pushed it against the screws and under the pulverizer. Phrizbee-Ultimate slowly moved forward and IceBerg pushed it under the pulverizer again. Phrizbee-Ultimate stopped moving next to the base of the screw and IceBerg pushed it against the screws again, tossing it onto its back. IceBerg moved into the blue square and slowly rotates, proclaiming its victory. Phrizbee-Ultimate was counted out and IceBerg won the match by KO at 2:49. This meant that Phrizbee-Ultimate was eliminated from the tournament. Phrizbee-Ultimate couldn't compete in the superheavyweight royal rumble because the rest of the rumbles were canceled due to an accident with Nightmare during the heavyweight consolation rumble. Wins/Losses * Wins: 4 * Losses: 1 Mark Beiro Introductions "Its not a question of IF he'll kick your butt. Its WHEN and WHERE we spread your ashes. Here is PHRIZBEE-ULTIMATE!" "He'll make you fall faster than a blind roofer. PHRIZBEE-ULTIMATE!" Category:Superheavyweight Robots Category:BattleBots Competitors Category:Robots that fought on television Category:Robots with more Wins than Losses Category:Full-Body Spinners Category:RoboGames Competitors Category:"Most Aggressive Robot" Winners Category:Robots from Florida